tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
College Life
I will be back soon from were it left off Ok you be your alter ego and everyone goes to Vancouver University and you live out your life in college You make friends you start dating more people and get pets and hang out in dorms get hang out places and have lots of fun you can be up to 3 alter egos cause you never leave with only 2 pets Notifacations Please make your Dorm an Apartment like Zeke, Zane, and Matt's Sign Up Sign ups closed Cooper-Dean Headmaster-Kenzen11 Zane-Fun guy just likes to play drums and surf-Kenzen11 Joy-She is just a fun loving girl who loves to skate-Kenzen11 Victoria-The Cute Country Singer-Kenzen Matt-a great singer and like bizzare things. He tries to go in to the girls dorms and comes out covered in lip-stick marks.-Ezekielguy Sorrel-a crazy chick that hangs around guys-Sorreltail18 Cramell-surfer chick who just got hit by a car- sorreltail18 Sunshine- Insane Duncan-loving pixie- Sunshineandravioli Sunny D- Sunshine's "son"- Sunshineandravioli Mel- artistic, smart, nice guy- TDI19 Tatiana- A drama queen- Anonymos Archie - An athlete - Turnertang Mr. Lederhosen-A Schnitzel Man-Anonymos Hank - An Inventor - Turnertang Ravioli- Sunshine's long lost twin and polar opposite- Sunshineandravioli Owester- A cool happy guy - Owenguy101 Rosaline- A girl who is a bit of a loner- Tdi Trey- A guy who is a muscican- Tdi Jack- Cool guitarist- RockSK8R Nalyd - bad boy.trouble-maker - Nalyd Renrut Jessie - peppy british girl - Nalyd Renrut Amy - Love crazy girl- Tdi Zeke-Zanes twin bro they both are almost the same-Kenzen11 Elizabeth Callichia -Stephen's Girlfriend, described as a guitar chick-Codaa5 Stephen Nelson- Elizabeth's Boyfriend, described as sorta evil and pyrotistic. Also a drummer- Codaa5 John- guy that gets hurt alot, keyboardist- Usitgz Patrick- The physco who wants to kill everyone- Usitgz Talia- The girl that loves shopping- Usitgz Hailey- guitarist, skater girl- Tdifan1234 Roger- the random guy- Tdifan1234 Job Zane is The Movie Theater(Part time on Weekends) Amy works at The Bean Zane is manager of The Bean(Full time all week and part time Weekends Zeke works at the Arcade Stephen works at the Libary Tatiana works at the Stop 'n Shop Mel works at Stop n' Shop Sorrel works at the Music Store Jack works at the Music Store Rosaline works at the Music Store Apartments Guys ''' 1-Zane,Matt,Zeke (full) 2- Mel,Archie,Hank (full) 3- Sunny D, Mr. Lederhosen,Owester (full) 4-Trey,Nalyd, Jack (full) 5-Stephen, John, Patrick (full) 6-Roger '''Girls 1-Joy, Sorrel,Talia, Victoria (full) 2-Tatiana, Roseline, Hailey (full) 3- Sunshine, Ravioli, Elizabeth (full) 4-Caramell,Amy,Jessie (full) Friends Matt is friends with a lot of people I guess! His best friend is Zane who snuck him into the college. Zane is best freinds with Matt Sorrel friends with: Tatiana, Matt, Zane, , the pixie family, and others! Sunshine is friends with everyone, even the people who don't like her Ravioli acts like she hates everyone, but is friends with Sunshine, Sunny D, and Nalyd Sunny D is friends with Sunshine and Ravioli Roger is friends with Hailey, Matt, Sunshine, Ravioli, Nalyd, and Stephen Hailey is frinds with Matt, Roger, Sunshine, Roseline, Tatiana, and Sorrel Relationships Joy is dating Zane(broken up) Sorrel has a crush on??? Matt is obsessed with every girl on campus but his girlfriend is Sorrel. (she may break up with him because of his obsession of girls) Stephen is going steady with Elizabeth Elizabeth is going steady with Stephen Pets Kehah-Zanes Sheltie 2D, Matt's white mouse. Sightwing-sorrel's snow white cat with jet black stripes and green eyes Chocolate-Caramells jet black koala Molly- Sunshine's plush cat she thinks is real Roi- Sunny D's baby lion Arianna- Tatiana's owl Russel, Matt's pig To Brady - Archie's Dog Mr. Lederhosen Jr.- Mr. Lederhosen's Iguana Murdoc, Matt's Gerbal Noodle, Matt's parrot Kuro, Ravioli's pet bat Ele - Owester's elephant Super Man - Hank's Robot Hamster Shasta-Joys Cat Luma- Rosaline's Kitten Troy- Trey's Dog Sapphire- Jack's iguana Wolf - Jack's black dog henchmen- Patrick's Cyborg-hamster army Quince- John's dog Fluffy- Talia's dog Soniku (Sonic)- Amy's Hedgehog Shadow- Stephen's black kitten Pumpkyn- Elizabeth's orange kitten 7 Up-Zeke's Dog 1 dollar mile-long -Roger's dog Chat Zane:Mom Zanes Mom:I am saying goodbye to my baby Zane:I will see you this thanksgiving Zanes Dad:Ok we will leave but Here*Hand black box* Zane:*opens and sees key chain with key and drum stick thing on them*Whats this for Zanes Dad:I am giving you the Jeep Zane:Awesome Zanes Mom:Bye*Crying*Call Zane:Thanks Ok Bye*Hugs goodbye*See Ya Matt: (Jumps out of Zane's suitcase.) It clear, buddy? Sorrel*magically appears* hey zane! and matt of to college im evcited! Matt: I am too, sweetlips. Mr. Lederhosen: I'm getting an advanced degree in SCHNITZEL! JAH!!! Tatiana: That's nice, Mr. Lederhosen.... Bye Mom and Dad. Tatiana's Parents: Bye! (Hug Tatiana.) Tatiana: Where's your parents Mr. Lederhosen? Mr. Lederhosen: I'm the child of the schnitzel! Tatiana: Alright... So, Matt and Zane and Sorrel, what courses are you guys gonna take? I'm gonna major in drama and music! Matt: Advance bizzarity classes. I'm going to write bizzare cartoons, books and songs! Sorrel: medical, music Zane:Graphics,Video design i am going to create tv shows Caramell: *runs* don't tell my parents im going to this college! Matt: I might study anatomy. starting with those three. (Points at Sunshine, Sorrel and Tatainia.) Joy:Hey Guys Sorrel: hey joy! Hank: I'm studying engineering. Archie: I'm QB on the football team. Matt: I'm bizzare and I like girls! Sorrel: nice! Matt: (points to Sorrel) Girls like her. Joy:Hey Sorrel Sorrel: hey joy you still going out with zane or not? Zane:Ya she is hey Sorrel Joy:Ya Sorrel: hey zane! Zane:Hey Caramell: *gets hit by a car* Sorrel: CALL 911! Matt: (Is wearing see-thru fabric X-ray glasses and all the girls are wearing fabric. his jaw drops open) WOWZA!!! Zane:Who did that Tatiana: (In a sing-song voice.) Oh, Matt. (Angry voice.) You can study the anatomy of my fist! (Punches Matt in the nose.) Mr. L: You can study the anatomy of my iguana, Mr. Lederhosen Jr! (Throws Iguana at Matt.) Tatiana: (Walks over to Sorrel and Joy.) Mr. Lederhosen is a weirdo. Sorrel: ya.... Rosaline: Hello? Tatiana: Matt will proabably never gonna date a girl when he's older. Isn't that right, Arianna? (Pets her owl.) No he won't. No he won't Sorrel: well we do like each other but if he does like another chick ill forget about it.... Rosaline: Oh Luma, this will be long.... Sorrel: you are from mario right? idk lets be friends Tatiana: Sorry to burst your bubble, Sorrel, but I don't think you're the only girl he want's to "study anatomy with" he said. He also likes me and Sunshine, probably. Or he just thinks we're gorgeous, which I could totally understand. Matt: Well, I'm not in love with you your just hot... SORREL I'M IN LOVE WITH! Tatiana: I am stunning aren't I. But, anyway, Sorrel, good luck with your anatomy partner. Sorrel: i know tatiana Matt: Now, let's go to chick-school I mean college. Zane:Matt Sorrel joy i can give you guys a ride in my new jeep Matt: Sure! Sorrel: ya! Matt: Here. (Hands him a Gorillaz CD) You'll need this on the way. Sorrel: ^^ Matt: (Begins to sing) The world is spinning too fast I'm buying lead-nike shoes to keep myself a-tethered to the days I tried to lose oh yeah. (Makes out with Sorrel) Meanwhile, in the Land of Ravioli... Sunshine: Bye mom! Bye dad! Sunshine's Parents: GET OUT OF HERE YOU DISGRACE FOR A PIXIE!!!!! Ravioli: *grabs Sunshine* We better go... Sunshine: I'll miss you too! *she and Ravioli appear right near where everyone else is, where Sunny D meets them* Sunny D: Sunny! Auntie Ravioli! Sunshine: Sunny D! Ravioli: *sees other guys* Maybe they know where the college is... Matt: (Burst in to the land of ravioli dressed like cool-aid man) OH YEAH!!!! Sorrel: Matt? Matt: Uh... (Walks away nervously) Oh yeah... Sunshine's Parents: O.O *send Matt back to Earth* (Sunshine and Ravioli teleported to Earth) Zane:Lets go*Hops in car puts in cd* Matt: (Sings to CD) Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Is anyone there? M1/A1! 2000 miles an hour! Gorillaz got the bass drum! Gorillaz say I want some! Ravioli: *walks over to car and taps on window* Hey, do you know where Vancouver University is? All three of us are going but we don't know how to get there. Matt: SUNSHINE? From Mom's GARDEN!!! Sunshine: And my son and twin sister! Sunny D: *shyly* Hi. Matt: Oh, awesome! the whole ravioli family! I love these guys! (Ezekielguy: I just had ravioli for dinner..) Zane:Son (Kenzen11:Son make it brother please) Matt: Sunshine and I are really good friends! We have matching friendship sketchbooks! Tatiana: This college seems to attract weirdos... Sunshine: Wait, so you're going to that collage thingymajig too? Nalyd: Sup? Jessie: Hi everybody! Matt: Sure-fire am! Zane here smuggled me in! Tatiana: Aren't you a little young to be into girls than, Matt. Nalyd: So where are the dorms? Jessie: OMG! I want a pink room! Matt: (decides on a weird room with lava-lamps monkeys wearing fez hats, slogan tee-shirts and pin-ups.) WICKED! Sunshine: Ravioli, you'll room with me right? Ravioli: Yes, but just because I hate you the least. Sunshine: YAY!!!! Jessie: This is so cool! Nalyd: Wow. Just.... wow. Matt: Hey, Sunshine. (Uses irresistible charm.) Sunshine: Hey Matt, have you met my kitty? Matt: Sure have, sweetheart. (snaps a picture of Sunshine) That'll look nice on our little wall. Nalyd: So is this... it? Sunshine: Rennie, have you met my kitty? Tatiana: Who's Rennie? Mr. L: JAH!! Nalyd: *angrily* Thats Nalyd to you. Sunshine: You didn't answer my question, Rennie. Mr. L: JAH!! Tatiana: Awwww, your cat is sooo cute Sunshine. Nalyd: *even angrier* The name's Nalyd, not 'Rennie.' Sunshine: Whatever, Rennie. Look, this is my kitty Molly! *holds up stuffed kitty* Ravioli: *whispers to Nalyd* I know how you feel. My name's not really Ravioli, she just calls me that... Nalyd: Wow, thats too bad. I'm gonna go cut some stuff, wanna come? Matt: (is drinking coffee) Oh, hey Nalyd. Ravioli: Sure. I'll bring Kuro, he scares little kids. *whistles and Kuro, her pet bat, flies over and hangs upside down from her arm* Nalyd: Sweet, I got an owl in my dorm room. *walks away and cuts trees* Jessie: *skips around campus singing* Zane:We are here =Apartments= Apartment 1 3 bedroom,1 bathroom,1 Living Room,1 Kitchen,1 Den,1 walk in closet Large Bedroom Zane:*sits* Medium Room Small Bedroom Closet Living Room Zane:Wow it big 3 bedrooms 1 living room and 1 kitchen i call biggest bedroom*whistles for kehah*here girl Matt: There's pictures of GIRLS and there's books and lava lamps and... I'm HOME, baby! Zane:Pick a bedroom Matt: Second biggest. Zane:K help me paint Matt: (Paints a picture of a smoking hot girl on the wall) Good? Zane:Paint it in your own room i am painting my room silver*paints room*Well done Zeke:Hey Zane bro sorry my plane was delayed Zane:How was Utah i heard they have differnt bacon Zeke:They do and they call our bacon ham Zane:Well welcome this is my friend Matt Sorrel:*magaically appears with Joy* YO! Zeke:Ahh Zane:Hey guys Sorrel: hiya lets go outside the dorms NOW!!! Zeke:Arcade Sorrel: whatever Zane:Ya k Sorrel: *rolls eyes* Zane:What Sorrel: nothing lets go *flies with her golden angel wings* Zane:*returns from work*Well i got a job Zeke:Me too Zane:Cool where is Matt Zeke:Who knows Zane:Classes are tommorow Kitchen Apartment 2 3 bedroom,1 bathroom,1 Living Room,1 Kitchen,1 walk in closet Large Bedroom Medium Bedroom Small Bedroom Closet Living Room Mel: Well, OK! This is a huge dorm!!! Archie: Mel, heads up! (Throws football) Mel: WOAH! *barely catches it* Kitchen Apartment 3 3 bedroom,1 bathroom,1 Living Room,1 Kitchen,1 walk in closet Large Bedroom Medium Bedroom Small Bedroom Closet Living Room Sunny D: *walking in carrying a backpack and a big animal carrier* Well, this is it. Dorm 27. *opens cage and Roi climbs out* Do you like it, Roi? Matt: Hey, Sunny D! Sunshine: *scooters over, trips, and tumbles into wall* That hurt! ^^ Sunny D: Hey, guys. My roomates aren't here yet. Mr. Lederhosen: Gueten Tag!!! (Pulls out Iguana.) Do you like it here, Mr. Lederhosen Jr? Matt: Hey, remember when I put the Duncan poster and the ravioli in the microwave and you came out? (Laughs like crazy) GOOD TIMES! Owester: Wow. Nice area. And the outside is big enough for my pet elephant. Sunny D: You must be my other roommate! Nice to meet you! Owester: Yes I am. Kitchen Dorm 99 Trey: Nayld is my room mate? Jack: Hey dude. Whre should I put my guitar and IGUANA? Trey: Put it in your room, which is to the left. it's the medium room. I'll take the large room, and Nalyd can have the small room Jack: Cool. (plays guitar) Dorm 51 Patrick: (enters room) henchmen 001-300 set up my stuff, henchmens 301-600 destroy Stephen's and John's beds! John: Why is my side of the room destroyed. Ahhh! a mouse get him Quince. Patrick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! you ate 398, you will die! Stephen: *Picks up Patrick by his shirt* Listen dweeb, if you don't leave me alone. You'll pay big time! *Pulls out lighter, and turns it on in his face* You dig? Cooper:*walks by*No fighting Patrick: Henchmen 001-397 attack! Stephen: *Stomps on all of his henchmen hamsters* Zeke:*knocks on door*Hey the dean sent me to give you guys this thing Stephen: Come in! Zeke:Hey Stephen Patrick you got detention no robots so whats up stephen Stephen: Sup Zeke, so what you got for us? Zeke:The dean wanted me to give patrick this detention slip want to go hang out at the arcade i work over there so want to? Dorm 22 Roger:*arrives* Hey, I have a room all alone? 1 dollar mile-long;:*barks* Roger: ok, we have a room... Dorm 101 Jessie: Make it pink! PINK!!!!!!!! Joy:No way not pink Jessie: *fire erupts behind her* PINK! Joy:Go i talked to Cooper you are moved to dorm 707 thank you Sorrel: *walks in* no pink i want blue or black or gold or something else NO PINK!!! Joy:That Jessie girl she got moved to dorm 707 blue and black is cool no gold though Sorrel: cool ^^ Joy:Ya how bout silver SOrrel: AMAZING!! Joy:Cool can i get biggest room Sorrel: er... i gues lets go outside the dorms kk Talia: What a nicre room, wait where's my room mates? Cooper:*walks by*What are you doing here Talia you are in Dorm 130 Sorrel: now shes in drom 101 *kicks cooper in the shin* Cooper:Ok Joy:Hey guys Ramen anyone Talia: sure! Sorrel: oh me! Joy:Beef or Chicken SorreL: how about shrimp! Joy:Let me grab the flavor Dean:Sorrel, Talia Joy has dropped out but you new room mate is Victoria Dorm 130 Tatiana: Hey guys! (Unpacks.) Arianna, don't you love this room? (Arianna hoots.) Oh, me too. Rosaline" Hello. My name is Rosaline Galaxy. THis is my kitten, Luma Hailey: *walks in* Hi, I'm Hailey. Dorm 333 Sunshine: Can I pick a dorm or what, Ravioli??? The fridge is stocked with microwaveable ravioli!!! Ravioli: *doing cat's cradle* I honestly don't care. Nalyd: *knocks on door* Sunshine: *swings door open* Hey RENNIE!!!! Come to see Molly RENNIE??? (I'm on fire XD) Matt: (Skateboards down the rail and into the room.) Hiya! Ravioli: *snorts* What's a kid doing here? Sunshine: *smacks her in the back of the head* BE NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Is Ravioli here? Ravioli: *sarcastically* Present and accounted for, teacher Nalyd. Matt: I love going to college at the oh-so-tender age of 10! Nalyd: Wanna go prank some nerds? Ravioli: *grins and chucks cat's cradle aside* Heck yeah. Sunshine: RAVIOLI HAS A BOYFRIEND Ravioli: Continue... and I toss you out the window. Nalyd: I did toss somebody out a window once... my brother still won't talk to me. Matt: So, Sunshine guess it's just you and me... (Hands her a Duncan plushie and picks up his Gwen one) YAH! Ravioli: *laughs a little, realizes what she's doing, and stops laughing* Sunshine: OBSESSIONS!!!!!! Hey, wanna go see what Sunny D's up to? Matt: Totally! Nalyd: *walks to parking lot with ravioli and points to dean's car* This should be fun. Ravioli: Hooo yeah. *whips out knife* Don't ask how I have this. Sunshine: Let's go! *grabs scooter and scooters down hall to Sunny D's dorm* Nalyd: *pulls out spray paint and draws a possum on it* Needs something else.... *throws brick through windshield* Ravioli: *uses knife to put a long scratch down the side* Mel: *knocks on door* Hello? Elizabeth: *Unlocks her dorm room and walks in to see Ravioli with a knife* Ravioli: *holds up knife* GET OUT!!!!!! Sunshine: No, no, she's our new roommate! Ravioli: .....WHY?!?!?! Sunshine: 'Cuz. Ravioli: ...whatever... I'm gonna go see Nalyd. Sunshine: You mean your BOYFRIEND??? Ravioli: *glares and holds up knife* Sunshine: ...nevermind. Maybe I'll grab Sunny D and go check out the hangouts. Elizabeth's cat Pumpkyn: *Jumps out and bites Ravioli* Ravioli: ARGH!!!! *shakes cat off* Stupid animal!!! *storms off* Elizabeth: I guess if she want's me gone I'll check into a new dorm... Sunshine: No, no, it's fine. Ravioli's just... what's the word... oh yeah! Anti-social! She's not used to people, and it's just her second month on earth. Pumpkyn: *Jumps onto Sunshine's head and falls asleep* Elizabeth: What do you mean... 2nd Month on "Earth"? Sunshine: We're both from the Land of Ravioli. And we're ravioli pixies! Elizabeth: So I'm stuck with ravioli-loving roomates? Sunshine: And Molly! *holds up her stuffed kitty* Elizabeth: Cool! *Pumpkyn suddenly rips Molly's head off* Sunshine: MOLLY!!!!! *passes out* Elizabeth: Uh oh... *Screams at the top of her lungs and also passes out* Sunny D: *walks in* What the... *sees Molly* Oh, not again. *stitches up Molly then leaves* Pumpkyn: *Runs out and chases Sunny D* (I'd like to treat every member of the ravioli family equal ^.^) Sunny D: Um... nice... kitty... *runs off screaming* Pumpkyn: *Looks down and meows sadly* (in head) All I wanted was fwiends!!! (Yes I spelled it fwiends!) Sunshine: I think I'm gonna apply for a job... maybe at the arcade! Don't wait up! *grabs coat and leaves* Ravioli: *comes back* Hello? Sunshine? *silence* Ehh, whatever. I think I'll get a coffee... *chucks stuff aside and leaves* Nalyd: *knocks on door,backs up to avoid Sunshine mauling him upon opening the door* (LOL) Ravioli: *opens door* Yo. (Wow, it's been forever... should we go from where their relationship left off here or the more modern-ized version? XD) Nalyd: DON'T KILL ME!!! *realizes its Ravioli* Never mind... Look what I found! *holds out a stink bomb* Wanna help me get revenge on one of my teachers? (Maybe where it left off, I sort of think this one is more interesting... The current one is most interesting seeing Nalyd boyfriend fail, and see other girls hit on him. Which do you think we should do? o.O) Ravioli: Cool. There's only one problem... which one do we take revenge on first? (Maybe where it left off here... RENRUT-PASTI FINALLY EXPLAINED! XD) Cooper:Is the Raviolis Apartment(go from where they left off) Zane:Hey Coop You looking For Sunshine or Ravioli or Elizabeth well I think Sunshine is at the coffee shop and Ravioli and Nalyd are probablly somwhere messing with someone i suggest you go make sure you car isn't in a lake Cooper:Not my new Volvo Dorm 707 Amy: Hi-ya!!! I'm Amy Rossie!!! Are their any boys at this place??? This is my dorm!!!!! Caramell *walks in with crutches* wrong! this is OUR dorm think again Amy: *Walks back in after work* Tough day. So, Zane has Joy. *Crosses his name out* Hmmm, Matt? Good choice, Soniku. *Pets Sonic* Joy:*Walking to dorm and noticed door open*Hey guys oh Matt is dating Sorrel well i have to get to my dorm i am cooking Ramen Amy: *Crosses out Matt* Huh? What's that Sonicku?.... Nalyd?? Okay!!!! *Circle's Nalyd* Joy:Cross Stephen out to Amy: Okay!!! *Crosses out Stephen* Where does Nalyd live? Joy:Dorm 99 but thinking i think he likes Ravioli but he hasn't said anything CAramell: yea amy i don;;t think theres anyone left cause im gonna find a date soon*walks away with crutches* Trey: *Walks by* I hope she doesn't pick me, cause I'm single Zeke:*walks by and pokes head in the door*Zane is single now*runs off* Outside of dorms Cooper:Hey get away from my car Nalyd: *grabs Ravioli and runs* Ravioli: IF YOU'RE WONDERING, SIR, MY NAME IS SUNSHINE!!!!!!!! Matt: (Is randomly there) (slaps her) HER NAME IS RAVIOLI! Nalyd: And I'm Matt! *pushes Matt at Cooper, escapes with Ravioli* Matt: No his name is Nalyd! Ravioli: *after escaping, bursts out in uncontrollable laughter* Nalyd: That was awesome! *laughs, catches breath, falls on ground, laughs again* Ravioli: *attempts to stop laughing, fails, falls to ground laughing* Nalyd: *stops laughing, sees how hard Ravioli is laughing, continues laughing* We gotta do that again! Ravioli: *though laughter* Are you kidding? We're not doing that again! We'll do it WORSE!!!!! *laughs even harder* Nalyd: *in between laughter* Did... you... see... the look... on... his......... FACE!?!?!? (G2G, BBL) Ravioli: It was AWESOME!!!!!! *collapses on ground laughing* Rosaline: I need to get Cat-bites for my little Luma. *Drives off in her motorcycle which has a large star on the front Joy:Cooper put Jessie in another dorm Cooper:Ok Zeke:Hey Joy Zane:Hey Joy to Zeke:To the arcade Ravioli: *finally stops laughing* I should probably head back to the dorm. The last time I left Sunshine alone, she resurrected Darth Vader. Sorrel: whats happening? Tatiana: I don't know, I just got here. SOrrel: me too! Tatiana: We have so much in common! How's it going with Matt? Sorrel: it makes me wonder if we are estill together or not and you know that rosaline chick... she is obsessed with stars Tatiana: Yeah... He's like 10 you know... '(I think we are all the same age considering we are in college) Sorrel: are you sure NEW TOPIC wait what if matt is hitting on another chick Stephen: Hey sorrel! *Walks by holding Elizabeth's hand* Elizabeth: Hey~ Sorrel: *ties up her hair* hey it seems like you to have a relationship! Stephen: We've had one... Cya Sorrel! *Walks to the library with Elizabeth* Sorrel: bye bye! Jack: Dude no one touch my chopper or skateboard. Tatiana: There are auditions for the musical! Are you guys gonna audition? I am! =Town= Arcade Sorrel: *flies in* this is the arcade? Zeke:*runs in and starts playing pinball* Manager:You want a job kid Zeke:Me sure Nalyd: *breaks games with mallet* Sunshine: *bursts in* HIII!!! I want a job! *long pause* Changed my mind, gotta go, bye, and you might wanna fix those games! *runs off* Sorrel: what was that nalyd??? The Bean (Coffee Shop) Zane:I Would like to get a job please Manager:You get to be Manager i quit you are the only one who works here have fun Zane:Ok thanks Amy: *Enters* Oh oh oh!!!! Can I get a job here?????????? Zane:Umm Sure work the counter Amy: YAY!!!!!!!! Say, wanna go out sometime? Zane:NOOOOO i am in a relationship . Joy:*Walks in*Hey Zane Zane:Hey Joy*kisses her* Want a job Joy:Ya Zane:Assistant manager Joy:Thanks *Kisses him* Amy: WHAT!?! Joy:What Zane:No Joy:Well Ok Zane:*Grabs a coffee* Mmm Java*Drinks some*Closing time Sorrel: hello! Joy:Hey Sorrel we are about to close Zane:Amy Lock the Drive thru window Amy:..... fine *Locks driv-thru* Zane:*Locks door*Lets go Jessie: *locked in* Hello? Joy:*back at the shop*Jessie why are you in here Jessie: *points to all the stuff she painted pink* Joy:Get out or i am calling the cops Jessie: Why? What'd I do? *pets a bunny* Joy:Vandilisim now go to your dorm 707 now go Jessie: *grabs coffee with pink food coloring and skips away* Joy:*Searches place and locks it up and leaves* Jack: *skateboards in, does a kicklip+pop-shuvit+ 180 combo* Hey Zane a medium coffee please. Zane:Hey i am re-painting the place but anyways ok Amy: Hi!!!! I'm Amy!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is that? Ravioli: *walks in* I need a coffee. Zane:Here dude Stop 'n' Shop Ravioli: *stomps in* I need band-aids... and I guess I should get food for Kuro... *mumbles things to self while she walks down isles* Tatiana: (Finishes applying for a job.) Finally, a job! (Goes to Ravioli.) How can I help you, sir? Ravioli: ... *grabs knife in pocket* ...what... did... you... just... call... me...?! Tatiana: I'm sorry, there was something stuck in my throat. How can I help you, ma'am? Ravioli: ... *lets it slide* I need band-aids. And bat food. And a lighter. Mel: Hi! I just got a job here, Tatiana! Ravioli: *eye twitches* Just let me buy my stuff and get out of here! Mel: Let's see... band-aids and lighter are in aisle 12 and bat food is available at the bat emporium next door. Ravioli: *grabs stuff quickly, shoves money into Mel's hand, then leaves* Tatiana: Thanks for shopping at Stop 'n' Shop! Come again real soon! Ravioli: *mutters under breath* Gym Trey: I guess I'll work out..... Jack: *lifts 75 pound weights* 21, 22, 23, 24, 25! Done! Movie theater *Stephen and Elizabeth enter to see Saw 7 Rosaline: Hmmm, there's Hannah Montana, or Scary movie 5. *Buys a ticket for Scary Movie 5* The movie ends, Stephen and Elizabeth leave Rosaline walks out: It was more funny than scary Zane:Hey can i get a ticket for the seeker the dark is rising Worker:that will be Zane:4.95 theater 7 Worker:Ya you want a job here Zane:Wont the manager get you in trouble Worker:He quit we need a new one Zane:I will take it Mc. Donalds Furniture Shop (For dorms) Park Sorrel: *is listening on her i pod everytime we touch and hums it beutifally* Lot (Big empty parking lot) Libary Tatiana: (Enters.) I need to check out some books on theater, singing and talent. (Goes off to find books.) Rosaline: I LOVE books!!!!!!!! Stephen: Can I apply for a job here as librarian or something? Libarian:Sure doll face let me look ok you are the new libarian Stephen: *Is behind the desk sitting in a chair reading a book* Zeke:Hey Stephen can i get this book *Holds up 101 pranks* Stephen: Sure, let me check it out for ya! *Scans his name and scans the book, hands it to him and continues to read* Have a good day! Stephen: Buisness sure is slow around here... and quiet. *Shrugs and continues to read T-------* (a letter will be revealed after each customer comes!) Sunshine: *comes in and gasps* I... I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets dizzy* Stephen: If your here for a comic book there over in section 4-B. Got it? Sunshine: *grabs the entire shelf* Can I get a library card? Joy:Hey can i get a card Stephen: Sure! *To Sunshine* Name, Age and Gender. Sunshine: Ravolina Sunshine Pastali, Immortal, Ravioli Pixie. Tatiana: I need to get to back to work soon, so we need to make this fast. I need a card and some books on theater. Joy:What are you reading Tatiana: My guess is that he's reading Twilight. That book is so weird. Anyway, I need a card! My boss'll kill me if I don't get back in the next 15 minutes! Sorrel: anyway tatinana whatch this ill get in trouble *puts on cascada song in the libaray and luaghs* Tatiana: Ummmmm... congratulations? I guess... Stephen: *To sorrel* Get out of here! *To every one else* Here's your library cards! Now let me read Twil---- in PEACE! Rosaline: Twilight? Stephen: Yes, you have a problem with that? Tatiana: Thank you, Stephen. I need you to check out these books for me on theater. Stephen: Okay! *Scans her name and books, and hands her them* Have a good day! *Continues reading Twilight* Tatiana: Muchos gracias! (Leaves.) Rosaline: No, I LOVE Twilight Amy: *From behind corner* Wow, he's out *Crosses his name out8 Let's see what others think *Texts everyone* Stephen: Uh... I have a fiance. So go tell your girly friends i'm not up for grabs! Sunshine: *pats Stephen on back* You're a brave, brave man, reading Twilight. I respect that. ALICE ROCKS!!!!! *sits on counter then makes sudden realization* YOU HAVE A FIANCE?????????? Stephen: Yes... have you met Elizabeth yet? I heard she's your roomate. Sunshine: Oh yeah, her. BUT FIANCE??? Dude, why did I not hear about this until now??? Laundromat Technology Shack Music Store Rosaline: *walks in* Can I work here? Jack: I want to work here too!!! Sorrel: me too im a huge music fan! John: Can I buy a keyboard since Patrick destroyed my old one. Sorrel: whateve but i play piano, drums, violen and all those Jack: I'm awesome at guitar! Sorrel: who is the manager here anyway Rosaline: Since no one is, I'll be it! Maneger:*Walks out fat harry guy*Hi how can i help you*spiting in faces every word* Sorrel: CAN I WORK HERE Rosaline: MAY I work here? Sorrel: no me i call it first Manager:I quit um girl who asked first is new manager Sorrel: can i be manager Manager:Yes Rosaline: WHAT!?!?!? I WAS HERE FIRST!!!!!!! Sorrel: jack will be assis. manager and you will be a worker tht gets discounts Rosaline:.... fine... but what do I do? Sorrel: uhh help customers Tatiana: (Comes in.) I need the sheet music to the songs "I Got Rhythym" and "I Dreamed a Dream" for my audition for the musical at my school. Sorrel: here tell other people to check out the musci store Tatiana: (Gives money.) Thanks. Are you gonna audition for the musical? Rosaline: I am!!!! Tatiana: Awesome! What are you gonna audition with? Rosaline: IDK, mabye Running by No Doubt Sorrel: i love cascada! Owester: I need a credit card. They have almost every Gorillaz CD. Sorrel: here is an exclusive cd! = Classes = Teachers You can name your teacher and pick a class only one teacher per person Science Nalyd: *mixes chemicals, it explodes* Ravioli: *storms in looking annoyed* I honestly hope we experiment on animals in here. Nalyd: Once I sowed and pigeon and a rat together. Ravioli: Nice. *sees bite on hand bleeding* Argh! Dumb cat! Owester: Yuck. Nalyd. We didn't need to here that. But I did do a project with a cockroach but it mutated and turned into a monster. Stephen: *Walks in* Hey everybody! Ravioli: *glares at everyone and walks out* Nalyd: *angrily to everyone* See what you do? *follows her* Teacher:Hello class today we will expierement on frogs Stephen: Sweet! Tatiana: Ewwwww! That's disgusting! Teacher:Come get a frog Zane:Cool*Grabs frog Stephen: *Grabs a frog, and places him on his desk* Tatiana: No way! That's gross! Teacher:Do you want an F- Zane:Cuts tounge out Tatiana: (Sighs.) No... (Takes frog.) I just to let you know that this isn't personal. Trey: *Cuts it, but juice spurts on him* EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stephen: *Cuts it open, and pins his skin down with 2 pins* Tatiana: I can't do this! (Tips over box of frogs and they all come out and run away.) Be free, little froggies! Trey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints* *Sorrel walks in* Sorrel: come here froggies and what are you guys doinG! Tatiana: Well, we were gonna disect those poor froggies, but I set them free! Sorrel: lets go to the park. Tatiana: OK! Sorrel: i m a manger Math Music Mr. L: (Plays a horrible song on the bagpipes.) I call that "Schnitzel in the Moonlight"! Owester: That's bad. Jack: *plays awesome song on his guitar* Mr. L: No, it's not bad! IT'S SCHNITZEL IN MOONLIGHT!!! Owester: The bagpipes stink! Amy: I can play the piano! Rosaline: Is this for instruments or singing? Mel: Uhhhh.... I don't know. Teacher:Hi doll face its for both Rosaline: Cool. i'm good at singing Matt: Wazz Happ'nin? (Plays the keyboard realy amazingly and sings "Dirty Harry) Sorrel: *walks in* he rosaline your shift is done! Roger: *walks in* Yo! English P.E. Drama Languages Chinese Sunshine: Nimen hao! Spanish Mel: Hola! German Latin Zane:Unus(One) Duos(Two) Trece(three)